Talk:Evurikal Legion/@comment-81.141.122.160-20130205170201
I remember every Rage film. (The level called "The Enclave") Bzine, I have been lying and raging at you and I'm sorry. If your talking about "Rage films" I made many (The level called "The Enclave"), they were all based upon lies and you point them out which makes me really mad. And those things you sent lewis... are you retarded Of course we were going to use those things you sent us to piss you off because we're so mad that you had the idea of pranking Lewis in such a manner. And whats this about Propaganda films? I heard Evil's making one. I heard it's a lot better than what we make too. (Yes, it has a gravesite so far, and it's full of people in the Hang Gang, in the scene, Evil kicks Awesom182345 into an open grave, we have not put anyone in FR in the scene) I'm going to enjoy my rage, and you guys making me look bad. (You are trying to make us look bad) Because you do realise it will work? i'm acctually imature enough to rage at your bullshit, because i know what you are about to publish is true. And i you maybe brain dead? you might have one of those special computers that is controlled by eye-movement. (Wait... And I you maybe? Wtf that makes no sense) Oh wait.. My mistake. That's my computer I was talking about. Your personality just has a normal person written all over it, and you have a begrudging against me (Which is explainable), i could be a nice person but i cant, not with you guys anyway because you talk shit. (Just like you, It's like what Caboose said once, "If Hardware is a dick to you if you, that means you was a dick to him to begin with) I clearly have a clue of how I always rage at you. Don't remind me though. My therapist told me to try and prevent another temper tantrum. It baffles me. Also hardware, i heard you've been trying to get owned onto me? (No) I'm friends with owned, he's a nice guy, funny ect, and you really want to get him on my high horse? thats lowest of the low. also, tell evil to stop messaging devil and telling him to not trust me, it's another failed attempt of the enclaves super secret planzz!11111 (We have no plans, except make some model of our HQ and make Evil's propaganda) I seem to lack common sense? I just began to realize I do indeed lack common sense. Thank you for reminding me. Your film series is liked? I know, I love it too. (Yes, it is. I get a lot of positive feedback in the reviews, until you and/or Lewis posts something.) i'm not suprised because those people are not enclavebumchums (lol I don't know most of the people who watch it.), and you say FR bumchums like my films? Your right. Caboose liked it (That's Cab's sarcastic nature for you), IEPICSHOTZ Liked it (Don't know him) ect, proving my point that I suck at getting people to like my films. I should try offering bribes next time. Caboose said it was retarded btw because it's supposed to be. Because i myself am retarded. it's just a scenario that is clear lies, it's what you guys don't do thats why your mad at me. Thats why your going to fix my onslaught of rage on this wiki. (We did not want any of this to begin with. All we know is that Lewis suddenly claims that we made a level about FR on LBP Vita, which doesn't exist, then we just get a few war rants and then all this bullshit)